


Together at last

by TickingClockwork



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, I didn’t want to post this fic but I want it out of my drafts, Kissing, M/M, stomach kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingClockwork/pseuds/TickingClockwork
Summary: Indrid and Duck have been away from eachother for a long time. But they are together again.(No real plot. Just cuddles and kisses.)





	Together at last

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t ever gonna post this. But It’s in my drafts and I want it to go away. I just can’t bring myself to delete it so. Here you go I guess.

Duck was looking out the window of his apartment, watching the sky turn red. It would definitely rain tomorrow, but that was the least of Duck’s worries.

Indrid had gone to sylvain for a little while. He said that there was “important business to take care of”. He was supposed to come back today, but not for several hours. But Duck was prepared to stay up and wait for him.

Little did he know, Indrid came back a little early, and he had just walked in the door.

Indrid snuck up behind him and wrapped his lanky arms around Duck’s waist

“Indrid! I uh… I didn’t see you there…” Duck was in shock

“I missed you” Indrid rested his head on Duck’s shoulder and kissed his neck, tightening his arms around Duck “I couldn’t bare to be away from you for so long”

“That’s uh… that’s awful nice ‘Drid… uh… how did the trip go?”

“It was fine. But that’s not important right now.” Indrid was visibly tired. The bags under his eyes could clearly be seen through this glasses.

“Aw shit Drid. How long have you been up? We need to get you to bed.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight” Indrid chuckled “but I certainly wouldn’t have a problem with cuddling with you for a bit”

They both got into bed and Indrid buried his face in Duck’s chest. He smelled so nice. Indrid felt like he could get lost in the intoxicating scent for hours. He had missed this smell so much. He shivered as he felt Duck’s warm hand go under his shirt and feel his visible ribs.

Indrid looked up at Duck and smiled. It was so nice to be back. Duck smiled back down at him.

“Y’so beautiful darlin’” Duck said as he pulled Indrid even closer to him. Indrid could feel his face turn bright red. He moved his body up so the two of them were at eye level.

“Hi.”

“Hi…”

Duck barley had a chance to say anything else as Indrid lightly placed his lips onto Duck’s

The feeling of Indrid’s lips against his own was breathtaking. Duck could feel Indrid’s cold hands move under his shirt, moving up and down his back and across his stomach. Loving- no, worshiping Duck’s body in every possible way.

Indrid broke away from the kiss and started kissing down Duck’s neck and across his chest (at least to where Duck’s shirt would let him see) before lifting Duck’s shirt up and placing light kisses on his stomach.

Duck ran his hands through Indrid’s hair and the feeling of Duck’s hands on his scalp felt like heaven. Indrid continued to plant small kisses on Duck’s stomach and he wrapped his arms around Duck, moving his hands up and down his back and loving every single part of his beautiful boyfriend.

Eventually Indrid stopped. Moving back up so he could rest his head against Duck’s chest. Duck put his arms around Indrid and Indrid did the same to Duck. They had both been apart for so long, it felt wonderful to be in each other’s arms again.

And despite what Indrid had said earlier, it wasn’t long before they were both fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading...


End file.
